A flywheel of this type is described in the German patent 36 21 997 A1.
Such a flywheel, divided into two parts, which is also known as a two-mass flywheel, is used, for example, to isolate vibrations in the drive train of a motor vehicle.
The disadvantage of a flywheel such as is described in DE 36 21 991 A1 is its great weight, which is essentially determined by the two rotating rings. In order to make it possible to achieve good vibrational isolation using the two-mass flywheel, the second rotating ring mounted on the gearing side is considerably heavier than the first rotating ring on the engine side.
The German patent 196 31 989 C1 describes a speed-adaptive dynamic-vibration absorber. It includes a hub part, upon which are located a number of inertial masses, adjacent in the circumferential direction, that are supported in each case in two mounting supports adjacent in the circumferential direction. These include bolts that can roll in such a way on oppositely curved paths of the inertial-mass elements and of the hub part that, in response to the introduction of torsional vibrations superimposed on a rotational motion, a decrease results in the distance of the inertial-mass elements from the axis in the course of curved paths of motion.